


Is that a crop top?

by mitigates



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji in a Skirt, Akaashi is the hottest thing alive, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto is a simp, Kitchen Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, akaashi keiji in a crop top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitigates/pseuds/mitigates
Summary: Bokuto always puts the coffee can just barely out of Akaashi's reach. Bokuto gets yelled at for it but Akaashi is wearing a skirt. What is Bokuto supposed to do now?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 614





	Is that a crop top?

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless BokuAka smut because Akaashi in a crop top and skirt? Yes please.
> 
> Edit: 500+ kudos? Holy fuck y'all. Thanks. :')

Akaashi stood on his tiptoes to reach the canister of coffee that Bokuto put on the top shelf _again_. It was too high up for him to reach. The coffee was exactly 6 cm too high for Akaashi and 6.3 cm was the height difference between him and his roommate. Akaashi’s slender fingers were just barely grazing the edge of the metal can. He felt irrational anger boiling inside of him as he slammed his palms against the counter.

“KOUTAROU!”

Sock-clad feet slipping against the wood in the hallway and leading to Bokuto nearly sliding headfirst into a picture frame was what alerted Akaashi to the man entering the kitchen. Akaashi didn’t use Bokuto’s first name, not all the time anyway. First name usage was reserved for when Akaashi was either about to come (in private, of course) or about to kill him (whether that would happen publicly or privately was yet to be determined).

That time, it was the latter.

“How many times...have I told you...not to put this up here?” Akaashi didn’t turn around but he could hear Bokuto breathing heavily, panting almost.

“Uh- I mean, sor- uh, I-”

Akaashi sighed at Bokuto’s stammering and groaned inwardly. He tapped his fingers against the counter and counted to 5 repeatedly in his head.

“Uh, Akaashi-”

“No.”

“Um-”

“No.”

“But-”

“No.”

“Akaaaaaaaashi-” Bokuto’s interruptions turned into a full on _whine_.

“What, Bokuto?”

Bokuto cleared his throat and stammered a few more times before blurting out, “Is that a crop top?”

Akaashi’s face flushed as he forgot what he was wearing. He was trying on some new clothes Kenma had given him when he realized he was dying from not being caffeinated. 

“No.”

“It’s not?”

Akaashi reached behind his shoulder to push down the sleeves of the long sleeved top that went over the bandeau crop top he was wearing. “Well- kind of.”

Bokuto stilled at the flash of skin. He cleared his throat again. “And the- the- the uh... _skirt_?” Bokuto squeaked the words out.

Akaashi knew Bokuto was into him, he had known for quite some time. The feelings were definitely reciprocated but Bokuto was as dense as an udon noodle when it came to anything relatively romantic, so Akaashi hadn’t said anything. He realized that was his chance.

“Is there something wrong with it?” Akaashi asked, still facing the counter. “Should I take it off?”

“Wh-at?” Bokuto’s squawk made the word into two syllables. “Nonononono- well, I mean- wait, no. What? Take it- what? Off?”

Akaashi rolled his eyes and sighed. Before he could make a swift exit however he felt Bokuto presence behind him. Bokuto leaned forward, pressed his chest against Akaashi’s back and pushed him into the edge of the counter.

“Bokuto?”

“ _Keiji_.”

Akaashi shivered involuntarily as Bokuto’s breath was hot against his ear. Bokuto kneeled behind him and pulled off the flats Akaashi was wearing, lifting each foot gingerly and kissing the back of his calves. Bokuto slid his hands up Akaashi’s shins and squeezed his thighs.

“Is this okay-”

“ _Fucking yes_.” Akaashi breathed in response.

Bokuto chuckled as he pressed open mouthed kisses along the back of his thighs. He ran his fingers up the thighs he had dreamt about touching, taking his time to feel every inch of Akaashi’s skin just in case that wasn’t really happening. His pants felt tight the moment he slid into the kitchen. He was glad Akaashi didn’t turn around right away because he would have a lot of explaining to do regarding the tent between his legs.

He pushed his hands beneath the pleated skirt and reached the other item Akaashi tried on. Bokuto almost lost all sense of self and came right then and there as his fingers deftly caressed the silk cloth. He cleared his throat quietly and could practically hear Akaashi’s trademark smirk that came about usually after Bokuto had done something stupid. Bokuto instead decided he was done waiting.

“Lean over.”

Akaashi raised his eyebrows at the wall. “What-”

Bokuto placed a gentle hand at the base of his spine. “Lean over the counter.” Bokuto’s command was not as gentle as his touch was. Akaashi leaned over the counter, the coolness of the marble pressed against the sliver of skin exposed between the high skirt and top.

Bokuto hooked his thumbs beneath the strappy underwear Akaashi was wearing and pulled it down slowly, inching it down beneath the skirt until it slid over his ass and down his thighs. Bokuto let the garment pool around Akaashi’s ankles. He nudged Akaashi’s feet apart, the latter obeying easily.

“Bokuto-”

“Shh.” Bokuto reached his hand around and gave Akaashi’s hardened cock an experimental squeeze. He smirked at the soft gasp the motion pulled from Akaashi’s mouth. Bokuto used the precum dripping out of Akaashi as lube, sliding his thumb around Akaashi’s slit slowly. He was thoroughly enjoying the stuttered ‘fuck” escaping Akaashi’s mouth as Bokuto started stroking him. He desperately wanted to find his own release but he wanted to be sure Akaashi found his first.

Bokuto pushed up Akaashi’s skirt roughly, tucking the hem of it into the waistband. “You should wear skirts all the time. Only skirts.” Bokuto whispered the words against Akaashi’s lower back. Before Akaashi could respond, Bokuto sunk his teeth into the unmarked skin below him. He ran his tongue across the slightly raised skin, soothing it with a warm breath. Akaashi shuddered as Bokutos’ thick fingers slid between his cheeks. Bokuto knew the precum wouldn’t be enough lube but he had little interest in leaving to grab some from his nightstand. However, it would be interesting to see if Akaashi would stay in that position while he left for a moment.

Bokuto stood and leaned against Akaashi, pushing his clothed erection against Akaashi’s bare ass. “I’ll be right back. Don’t move.” Bokuto dragged his teeth across the back of Akaashi’s neck to punctuate his words.

Akaashi groaned into his forearm but didn’t move.

Bokuto was gone for less than a minute. He was glad he was still wearing socks because Akaashi didn’t seem to realize Bokuto was back. Akaashi was breathing heavily against the counter, his back heaving with each breath. Bokuto knew he was throbbing, he felt it in his hand. He silently poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers and quietly knelt behind Akaashi. He gave no warning as he ran his tongue across Akaashi’s ass, making the raven-haired man jump in anticipation. Bokuto didn’t waste time spreading his cheeks and sliding his tongue across the tight ring of muscle. Akaashi jumped when Bokuto sucked _hard_. Bokuto reached his lubed up hand around again and gripped Akaashi’s throbbing cock.

Bokuto pushed his tongue inside of Akaashi, thrusting it in time with the movements of his hand. Akaashi’s breath quickened as he turned into a moaning mess on the counter, shaking from trying not to push his hips back against Bokuto’s mouth. 

Bokuto tightened his grip slightly on Akaashi’s cock and pulled back. “Don’t move.”

Akaashi _whined_ , a high pitched groan spilled against the soft cloth covering his arm. “Boku-to please.”

“Please what, Keiji?” Bokuto gave him a hard, fast stroke, timed with his thumb swirling around his slit. “Tell me what you want.”

“ _Koutarou-_ please. Hurry _up_ -” 

Akaashi’s begs went straight to Bokuto’s dick, making it throb more than it had that entire night. Bokuto added more lube to his other hand and immediately pushed one finger inside of Akaashi, closing his eyes as his roommate groaned. He moved the single digit back and forth, in and out, reveling in Akaashi’s noises. Akaashi whimpered as Bokuto slid a second finger in, scissoring him open slowly. Akaashi’s tightness clenched around Bokuto’s fingers as he slightly quickened his pace. 

“You’re so good, Keiji.” Bokuto muttered the praises as Akaashi shook above him. He pushed a third finger inside and Akaashi shook at the contact.

“F-fuck. Fuckfuckfuck-” His curses morphed into moans as Bokuto stretched him out, the burn dissipating as pleasure took over. Bokuto’s deft fingers brushed his prostate and Akaashi couldn’t help but push back, earning a light smack against his thighs and teeth being pushed into his hip. “Bokuto- Bokuto, you- you have to stop-”

Bokuto immediately withdrew his hand and Akaashi yelped at the sudden loss of pressure. “What? What’s wrong? Did I hurt you-” Bokuto asked worriedly.

“No! I’ll cum if you keep going and I want- I want to-” Akaashi started to explain.

Bokuto chuckled and rose to a standing position behind Akaashi. “Oh Keiji,” Bokuto leaned over and whispered in his ear. “I’m just getting started.”

He slid two fingers back inside of Akaashi, finding his prostate immediately and pumping Akaashi’s cock with his other hand. Akaashi vibrated beneath him, leaning back against Bokuto’s chest, his head rolling against broad shoulders. Akaashi came less than a minute later, spilling thick white ropes over Bokuto’s hand. Bokuto stroked him to the point of overstimulation, until Akaashi’s groans turned into soft pleading whines.

Akaashi tried to catch his breath as Bokuto pulled his shirt off, pushing his shorts and boxers down in one swift movement. He just wanted to feel Akaashi’s warm skin against his. Akaashi moaned softly as he felt Bokuto’s bare chest against his back. Bokuto peeled off the long sleeves Akaashi was wearing and let it fall to the floor next to the silk he had kicked off. He pressed his lips to Akaashi’s shoulders, across his neck and back, to the other side. 

“Keiiijiiiii-” Bokuto drawled the words into Akaashi’s ear. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, Bokuto.” The words were whispered but they were sincere.

“Good-” Bokuto leaned back slightly and pushed into Akaashi in one swift thrust, earning a loud moan from the other man. Bokuto’s hand slid up Akaashi’s back, coming to rest on the back of his neck. His other hand gripped Akaashi’s hip as he stilled himself, letting Akaashi get used to him. His moans softened and he reached back for Bokuto.

“Move. Please.” Akaashi’s voice sounded hoarse and strained.

Bokuto pulled his hips back, almost all the way out of Akaashi, and snapped them back into place. He gripped Akaashi’s hip as he set a brutal pace. Bokuto lost himself in the soft cries coming from Akaashi. There was no way he was going to last long, but he wanted to _see_ Akaashi. He wanted to see all of him. He pulled out of Akaashi and turned him around, smirking at the surprised look on his roommates face. He knelt down slightly and hooked his hands under Akaashi’s thighs, pulling him up until Akaashi’s ankles locked behind Bokuto’s back. The counter wasn’t ideal for what Bokuto wanted to do, so he sucked on Akaashi’s neck roughly as he walked them toward the wall. 

“Koutarou- kiss me.”

Bokuto smashed his lips into Akaashi’s at the same moment he pushed back inside of him, his mouth swallowing Akaashi’s drawn out groan. Akaashi’s mouth opened and Bokuto licked into his mouth. He sucked on Akaashi’s tongue and couldn’t help his own groan as Akaashi’s nails dug into his back, scratching and dragging across his skin. Their teeth clacked together but neither of them cared. Bokuto thrust fasted as he felt heat pooling in his stomach.

Bokuto sunk his teeth into Akaashi’s collarbone, groaning and grunting in pace with his hips. Akaashi’s grip around his waist tightened and he let a string of curses spill into Bokuto’s hair. “Fuck-fuck-fuckfuckfuck, Koutarou- fuck, I’m-Ahh-” Akaashi’s whimper was high pitched and long as he came a second time, spilling between their chests.

Bokuto found Akaashi’s lips one more time as he released inside of Akaashi, slowing his movements until they were erratic quick thrusts, draining every drop of cum.

They panted against each other, Bokuto’s grip fading as he held Akaashi against the wall. They slumped to the floor together, Bokuto falling onto his back and Akaashi following him down. Akaashi breathed heavily above Bokuto, his hot exhales hitting Bokuto’s chin.

“So…” Akaashi started, his voice still strained. “Did you like the skirt?”


End file.
